


Avenue Potter's Gotham Videos

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: A collection of videos I have created for Gotham. Right now I'm posting mainly Nygmakins, but Kristen Kringle, Oswald Cobblepot, & Isabella also make appearances in some of my Ed Nygma vids. And I have a Jerome/Jeremiah vid in the works. :-) Stay tuned.





	1. Foreplay: Nygmakins Style

Relive the preamble of Nygmakins as Ed Nygma & Lee Thompkins play a thrilling game at the Riddle Factory, challenging each other through wit and manipulation. Please enjoy their ‘delicate’ dance of fascination, danger, and ultimately seduction. Gotham 4x17.

I chose to use Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker Suite because to me this song has always screamed LOVERS and it also seemed to enhance The Riddler’s emotions perfectly at key points in the narrative.


	2. I'll Kill You

Ed Nygma & Lee Thompkins kill each other at the close of their passionate, tempestuous relationship. But in the end, they find connection, love, & understanding.

Music by (who else?) Enigma!


	3. I Don't Want to Fall in Love

"This girl will only break you . . ." Ed Nygma's tragic love life. Starring Kristen Kringle, Oswald Cobblepot, Isabella & Lee Thompkins.

Did you know that Ed's either killed (or been the reason for the death of) every woman he's ever loved? And Oswald hasn't fared much better - Ed shot him with intent to kill. Damn, it's dangerous loving this man!

Fun Fact: My "working title" for this vid was "Ed's crappy love life." Cause damn, he's been through the wringer.

Music: Wicked Game (yes the old song by Chris Isaac) performed by JOHNNYSWIM. The lyrics are a touch different - and PERFECT for Ed.

 


	4. For You

A sinister look at Ed Nygma, Lee Thompkins, & The Riddler.

*

This was burning a hole in my brain so bad I had to stop working on my Jerome/Jeremiah vid for a sec. But no worries, now I'm back at it. I think I just needed me some Nygmakins! :-)


	5. Immaculate Dream

&;amp;amp;lt;/iframe

Edward Nygma falls in love with Isabella, who ends up dying by Oswald's hand. Ed must process his grief and anger . . . and the loss of his best friend.

This video is dedicated to the woman who regularly betas my Gotham Fanfic, doomed_copper. When I came to her asking for help with music selection (hey I have a plot in mind for an Edward & Isabella vid that I'm DYING to do, but I can't think of the proper song) she TOTALLY came through! This song - Come Undone by Duran Duran fits what I wanted to achieve here just perfectly. She is a music genius, with the best taste in music. :-) No wonder she is a DJ for 90.1 FM KKFI in Kansas City. Check out some of her stuff here: [https://www.mixcloud.com/JZiddy/](https://www.youtube.com/redirect?q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mixcloud.com%2FJZiddy%2F&v=cTbZ4GFiio4&event=video_description&redir_token=otKXQBY2h936AKuQqBuaPtg26aR8MTUzODA3NzE4NUAxNTM3OTkwNzg1)

I'd also like to thank my two betas on this vid: Skittle479 & CatBru. Couldn't have done it without ya! :-)


	6. Make You Mine

Ed & Lee don't do so well without each other - they're better off together than on their own. And someday they will definitely win each other's hearts, won't they? Is it even a question? (Be sure to check out the dedication at the end!)


	7. Tainted Love

In honor of Gotham returning tonight (Season 5 woo hoo!) I just wanted to celebrate my favorite thing about Season 4: NYGMAKINS!!!! & I like my stuff angsty so … Enjoy!

I know we won’t see these two together anytime soon - or possibly not even at all - but I’m hoping there will be at least one angsty or bitter or passionate (one can dream) moment between them next season, but I’m not holding my breath for that last one. :-)

No matter - I’ll always have my bebes coming together and falling apart in Season 4. Sigh. Gotham has been good to me. :-)


End file.
